Frozen Hearts
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: She's the office nerd, that no one has ever given a chance. He's the office heartthrob, that believes he can make any woman fall in love with him. She's not your average woman and he's about to find that out. AU-fic
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Hearts

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

A/N: I know, I know. I can hear your thoughts. 'What the hell is this bitch doing starting another story? We're waiting on an update. I'm gonna reach through this screen and slap her.'

Well I'm doing my best to get the newest chapter out to you guys by the end of the weekend. In the meantime, this one popped in my head a couple days ago and I started writing it down and couldn't stop. I guess I'm feeling in the holiday spirit.

Let me know what you think. AU isn't something I've really dabbled in a whole lot before. Just some things here and there... Hope you all enjoy. Love you guys!

Summary: She's the office nerd, that no one has ever given a chance. He's the office heartthrob, that believes he can make any woman fall in love with him. She's not your average woman and he's about to find that out. AU-fic

_**'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'**_

Allie sat in her plush office chair behind the desk in her pristine corporate office. She worked vigorously on the files that currently sat in a large pile on her desk. Weeks of work that had fallen on her due to the incompetence of others. She was beginning to feel the frustration set in, when a few soft knocks sounded at her door.

"Come in," Allie called out, as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. Her glasses slipped down to the edge of her nose as the door to her office opened.

She jumped, slightly startled, when a body dropped suddenly down into one of the chairs opposite her. Looking up, she was met with the smirking face of the office's resident jackass, Jonathan Good.

"Hey, Al," he smiled deviously at her. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she continued with her paper work and typing into her computer.

"What can I do for you, Jonathan?" Her tone of voice projecting her annoyance at being disturbed by the Neanderthal sitting in front of her. "Don't you have someone else to bother? Or... Maybe... I don't know, work to do?"

"Why all the hostility?" He answered with mock offense, placing a hand over his heart. When she didn't look up, he dropped his hand back into his lap and propped his feet up on her desk. "Can't a guy come visit a coworker without being suspected of something?"

Allie glanced up at him over the rims of her glasses. "Not when it's you," she said, before swatting his feet off her desk. "And not when you've never gone out of your way to talk to me unless it was work related. So I'll ask you again, what do you want, Jonathan?"

"Why don't you call me Jon?" He asked curiously, as he leaned forward and gave her his best dimpled smile. She assumed this was his attempt at swooning her like he did the other woman in their office and she merely rolled her eyes at him as he continued. "Everyone else does. You should too."

"I'm not everyone else," Allie responded feeling her blood pressure rising. "Now will you please tell me what you want so we both can get on with our lives."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, knowing he was getting under her skin and she only confirmed that when she groan in frustration. Chuckling, Jon decided to have some mercy on the nerdy woman. Loosening his tie slightly, he spoke genuinely. "Alright, so you know the Christmas gala is coming up?"

Allie gave him a confused look, but nodded.

"Are you going?" He asked, folding his arms and resting them on the desk.

"I-," she began, but stopped, not sure how to answer. "I hadn't put much thought into it, but I most likely will. Looks good in front of the bosses." She raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down. "Why?"

"Well, here's the thing," he said shuffling forward slightly in his chair. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me."

Allie looked at him completely perplexed. He couldn't be serious. They hated each other or at least she thought they did. He was the office heartthrob, who prided himself on every woman in the office falling over themselves at a chance to speak to him or earn a dimpled smile. She was the office nerd, who prided herself on the quality of her work and her rise up the corporate ladder.

She was one of only two woman in the company that didn't fawn all over Jon. The other woman being one of the principal owners, who was happily married to their COO. She had often heard him and the other male coworkers refer to her as the librarian and plain jane. Her everyday work attire left everything to the imagination, with her button up collared shirts, buttoned sweaters, knee length skirts, dark tights, and sensible dress flats. Her blonde hair was usually pulled up in a bun or pony tail and her blue eyes were always covered by her thick rimmed glasses. The names they called her like homely, prude, and poindexter, was enough to enrage her.

"You can't be serious," she sneered at him, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Why on earth would you think I'd go with you?"

Jon shrugged and sat back in his seat, "because you need a date and I need a date. So I thought why not go together."

"Why not ask one of your Barbie trolls?" She snarked, while gathering up her papers. "I'm sure Renee or one of her demons is available."

"Eh," he said waving her off with a look of disinterest. "They don't interest me."

She scoffed at him, "and I do?"

"Yes."

"What about your friends? You three are always joined at the hip," Allie huffed, still in disbelief that this conversation was actually taking place. She didn't believe for one second that he found her interesting, but she didn't know what his game was.

"I still plan on going with Joe and Colby, but I don't feel like being the third wheel." Jon's statement caused Allie to stutter and stammer for a moment, much to Jon's amusement.

"Joe and Colby are-?" She began, but stopped, stammering to finish.

"Gay," Jon finished for her with a smirk.

"Seriously?" She squeaked in shock, eyes wide, leaning towards him.

"Yea," he chuckled. "Gay and proud and madly in love with each other."

"Wow," her eyes widened comically.

"Don't tell me you're a homophobe, Allie," he tisked at her. "That would be extremely disappointing."

"Of course I'm not," she snapped at him, offended, finally coming out of her shocked state. "I just never would have guessed that those two were gay, let alone in a relationship with each other."

"Well, they are," he smiled at her. "And now you can understand why I really don't want to play third wheel?"

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why you want me to be your date," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you up to Jonathan?"

"I'm not up to anything," he chuckled in amusement. "I just want to take you to the gala. Will you go with me?"

She stared at him for a moment, before returning her eyes to the papers on her desk, "No."

"Why?" He asked bewildered. He wasn't use to women turning him down.

"Because you're vile," Allie said nonchalantly, as if she had just told him it was raining outside. "You think you're king of this castle and I don't have time for that kind of nonsense. I take my job very seriously and you and your little group of miscreants act as if you're still in high school. We're all adults and yet I'm treated as if I'm some kind of office leper, because I don't dress like Nicole or look like Renee. I would much rather go to the gala alone than with someone like you."

"I was never given a chance, so I don't see why I should offer the same courtesy." She spoke quietly, but firmly. The hurt evident in her voice, stunning Jon into silence and the smug cockiness completely gone. "If that's all you wanted, can you please leave me be? I have work to do."

Jon, not knowing what he could possibly say, nodded, though she didn't see it, and stood. He hesitated for a moment, searching for something, anything, he could say to the obviously hurt woman before him. His mouth opened and closed, almost comically, for a moment, before deciding that he had nothing to say that wouldn't worsen the situation. He turned and headed slowly towards the door, only turning back once when he reached it. When Allie never looked up from her work, he left the office and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Well?" He was immediately stopped by the excited looks of Renee and Nicole. "What did she say?" Renee asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him.

Jon looked back at the door for a moment, before turning back to the two women and forcing a dimpled smile. "What do you think? Come on ladies. I'm Jon Good. No one says no to me."

"And she doesn't suspect anything?" Nicole asked, a wide wolffish grin forming on her face. Jon simply shook his head, glancing back at the door, when the women began jumping excitedly. "This is going to be epic. She's gonna be so humiliated!"

Jon felt a nudged of something that felt like regret and sympathy as he turned and watched the two devious women walk away, talking animatedly about their plot. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jon blew out a harsh breath and lowered his head. "Shit." Now what was he going to do?

After her office door closed, Allie glanced up and let out a sigh of relief that Jon was finally gone. The tension in her body began to relax as soon as he left and she leaned back in her chair, removing her glasses.

As much as Allie tried to fight it and as much as she found Jon to be a complete jackass, she couldn't deny the butterflies that filled her stomach whenever he was around. She couldn't deny that Jon was extremely gorgeous, but the problem was... he knew it. He used his looks and that damned dimpled smile to his advantage and women fell for it.

Allie often found herself battling between wanting to kiss him or slap him. She couldn't deny her attraction to him, but she refused to be another number in his little black book. Not that she had any shot of that, because she was far from his type. What she told him was true. She did find him and his friends vile and even if she found him attractive his arrogance and womanizing made him just as unattractive.

Her conversation with him played through her mind as she struggled to understand what game he was playing. She wasn't naive. She knew that he was up to something and knew that it would most likely result in humiliation for her.

Another knock at her door, brought her out of her thoughts and she called for whoever it was to enter. She smiled when the grinning face of her best friend, Steph, peaked around the open door at her.

"'Ello, wench," the green eyed, brunette spoke in an exaggerated British accent as she entered the room.

"'Ello, wench," Allie returned with an equally exaggerated accent. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's the lunching hour and I thought you might be hungry after working that oversized brain of yours all morning," Steph answered as she sat in the same chair Jon had just vacated. "So I left Sami to run the shop and thought we could go grab lunch."

Allie chuckled lightly at her friend, replacing her glasses on her face, "Sounds good. Where to?" She stood, Steph following suit, and retrieved her purse and coat.

"Sushi?" Steph asked, as they moved out the office door and towards the elevator.

"Perfect," the blonde smiled, but it quickly dropped when they passed Jon, who kept an intense unreadable eye on her.

The exchange not going unnoticed by Steph, who turned to Allie when they reached the elevators. "What was that about?"

Allie sighed, as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm not really sure, but I'll explain it to you once I have food in front of me." Steph chuckled and nodded as the doors closed and the girls headed to lunch

A/N: Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'_**

"Are you out of your fucking skull?" Joe growled across the table from Jon at the sports bar they had decided on for lunch. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I don't know," Jon groaned, rubbing his head in frustration. "The girls bated me and I felt like I had to defend myself."

"Don't you think that poor girl has been tortured enough?" Colby scoffed from beside his boyfriend. "You're better than that, Jon."

Jon sighed heavily as he picked at his fries. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, I just-"

"Didn't think," Joe barked at him. "You didn't think. How did you honestly see this ending? An innocent woman is going to be hurt and humiliated all for what?"

"I feel terrible about this," Jon exclaimed. "I had no idea how secluded she felt by us. I kind of feel guilty."

"You fucking should," Joe barked again, before Colby placed a gentle hand on his forearm. He took a deep breath, calming slightly before speaking again. "She's a really sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you guys have treated her."

"Up until now, I've never really interacted with her," Jon defended himself.

"Can't say that now, can you?" Colby snipped at him, chucking a fry at his head. "Look Jon, you aren't a malicious person. We know that, but you don't tend to think about other people's feelings unless it's me or Joe."

"That's because I really haven't cared," Jon blushed slightly embarrassed by the truth. "But the look on her face and the pain in her voice and eyes? It really got to me."

"That, my friend, is because you feel guilty hurting an innocent person," Joe responded between bites of his burger. "Your conscience is getting to you."

"So what do I do to fix this?" Jon asked pleading with his two best friends.

"First, you need to cancel this bet," Colby said, after finishing his diet coke. "I still can't believe you bet someone that you can make Allie fall in love with you."

"Then," Joe cut in, before Jon could speak and defend himself. "You should try and get to know her. Maybe you should seriously consider taking her to the gala as a friend. She's a pretty cool girl, Jon."

Jon rolled the idea around in his head for a few minutes, before nodding. "Alright," he said, throwing a twenty down for his lunch and standing. "I'll see you guys back at the office."

"Where are you going?" Joe asked curiously, while Colby eyed him as he pulled his coat on.

"I'm gonna fix this," Jon said, more to himself than the others. Giving his friends a parting a wave, he headed out the door.

"What do you think?" Allie asked Steph as they both dug into their lunches. She had just finished filling Steph in on her in counter with Jon that morning.

"I don't know," Steph answered with a frown. "Seems kinda fishy to me, but," she paused with a shrug, "maybe he seriously wants to take you."

Allie snorted a laugh, "Yea, right. He's all but ignored my existence since the day we met and now all of a sudden he's interest in me?" Steph merely shrugged again. "I don't buy it, Steph."

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Steph spoke again. "So are you actually going?"

"To the gala?" Allie asked, earning a nod from Steph. "I don't really know. I don't have a gown and I usually just stay home every year." Allie sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "I would really like to go just to see what it's like for once. Plus, it would look good in front of the bosses, but I just feel like it would be really awkward. No one really talks to me at work and I would probably just spend the night sitting at a table by myself."

"You could always borrow Sami," Steph said, giving her friend a small sympathetic smile. "He'd love to take you."

"I know and I appreciate that," Allie smiled back. "I love Sami, you know that, but I'd just feel kind of pathetic taking my best friend's boyfriend."

"Sami's more than that," Steph huffed, slightly annoyed. "He's your best friend too. Just don't think of him as my boyfriend. Think of him as your friend."

"Steph, taking Sami would be like taking a little brother," Allie chuckled at her friend's annoyance. "That's bordering on the whole taking your cousin to prom thing. I can't do it."

"Then let's find you a date," Steph tried to reason with her. "I don't want you to miss this. You'll regret not going, Al. We'll find you someone... Hey, what about that Joe guy from work? You've always said he was pretty nice to you and he's hott."

Allie giggled, remembering what Jon had told her earlier. "He is nice, but he also is one of Good's best friends, so I don't fully trust him and he already going to the gala with someone from work."

"Oh," Steph huffed in defeat. "Who's he going with? Don't tell me he's going with Nicole."

"No," Allie giggled again, before looking down at her plate and playing with a piece of sushi. "He's not going with Nicole. He's, uh, going with his... boyfriend."

"What?!" Steph shrieked, earning the attention of some of the other patrons. She leaned closer to Allie and spoke in a loud whisper. "Are you trying to tell me that hott Samoan is gay?"

"Yes," Allie laughed at her friend. "And very much taken."

"By who?"

"Colby."

"The hott two-toned guy?" Steph shrieked again, earning a very amused nod from Allie. She sat a moment as if milling over the information, before reaching for her water and taking several slow sips. "Wow, that's hott."

"I know, right?" Allie laughed and nodded, making Steph burst into laughter along with her.

After a few minutes of laughter, Steph calmed enough and returned to their previous conversation. "We should go gown shopping," Steph mumbled, through a mouth full.

"Steph, I don't even know if I'm going," Allie groaned in argument. "I'm not going to go buy a dress that I may not wear."

"We can at least go look," Steph argued back. "After work. No debates." She glanced down at her phone when it beeped and swore under her breath, standing and smiling at Allie. "I have to get back to work. I'll pick you up when you're done and we'll go out."

Before Allie could respond, Steph had tossed some money on the table and was headed out the door. "Later, Chica." Allie merely waved and finished her iced tea, before standing as well and tossing enough money down to finish covering the tab.

When she stepped out of the restaurant she wrapped her coat tightly around her as the wind whipped passed her. She pulled her gloves on and began walking the few blocks back to work.

She had only made it half a block when she saw a sleek black car pull along the curb a few feet in front of her. She continued to walk, when a voice yelled out at her from the now rolling open window of the car.

"Allie!" A gruff male voice called to her. Cautiously she stepped up to the window and leaned down to look inside, her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She was greeted by the seemingly genuine smile of Jonathan Good and found herself rolling her eyes. "Jump in. I'll give you a ride back."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's only a few blocks," she answered as politely as she could muster, before standing and began walking again.

She rolled her eyes once again when she heard his car door open and close, before the sound of his footsteps came swiftly up behind her. She felt a gentle hand grip her elbow, stopping her and spinning her around. Her attempt at lashing out was stopped by the almost pleading look in his eyes. It startled and confused her.

"Come on," he said motioning to his car, a small smile gracing his face again. "It's freezing out here. The car's nice and warm and cozy. I'd never forgive myself if I let you walk in this."

Allie looked at him for a moment. She was hesitant to give in, but the promise of the car's warmth made her relent. She sighed and nodded, earning a wider smile from Jon. He turned them both back in the direction of the car and followed as she moved towards the passenger seat.

Jon surprised her yet again when she went to reach for the door handle and his hand shot out in front of her and pulled the door open. She looked back at him and received only another smile. "Thank you," she spoke quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered with a nod in return.

After closing her door, once she had slid into the passenger seat, Jon made his way around the other side of the car and slid into the driver's side. Allie heard him put the car in gear as she put her seat belt on.

She glanced around at the interior of the car, taking it in. "Pretty car," she spoke turning to Jon.

He glanced at her and smiled, "Thanks. It's a-."

"1967 Plymouth Barracuda," Allie smirked, when he gaped at her. Guys were usually rather impressed with her car knowledge and Jon appeared to be no different.

"I grew up without a mother," she began, turning and looking out the window. "So, I never really had that motherly advice on the girly things and my stepmothers couldn't be bothered with the homely little girl that lived down the hall. My dad has a passion for cars and sports and I guess we just bonded over that. My dad was away a lot though, so my stepmothers spent their time having affairs and spending his money. I like his newest wife though. She's really sweet and really smart... And I have no idea why I just told you all of that."

She looked nervously down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She couldn't believe she had just shared those things with him and wanted to avoid whatever look he had on his face.

The two remained silent, before Jon broke it a few minutes later. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," his voice was quiet and hesitant. She had never heard him speak that way before. He always had this air of confidence about him.

"It's fine," she answered, still refusing to look up from her hands.

"Was that your sister or something?" He asked, trying to make more conversation. She assumed he meant Steph.

"No, she's my best friend," Allie spoke barely above a whisper, feeling very awkward all of a sudden and couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut around him. "She owns Mouse's Coffee Shop and Bakery on 5th."

"I love Mouse's!" He exclaimed excitedly, making her jump and whipping to look at him, a wide grin on his face. "They have the best coffee in the city and their cupcakes are to die for."

Allie couldn't fight the smile that formed on her face at Jon's words. She was very proud of Steph's success and loved to hear people rave about her shop. "I'm sure she'd be very flattered to hear that. I'll pass that along when I see her later."

"Definitely do that," he beamed at her, the tension beginning to fade away.

Reaching the garage of their building, Jon pulled them into a spot closest to the elevator. He cut the engine, but didn't move to get out of the car. He looked over at Allie and gave her a small smile. "I know you don't think very much of me. I haven't exactly been polite towards you, but I would really like to take you to the gala. Would you at least think about it?"

Before Allie could respond, a loud knock sounded on the window next to Jon, making them both jump. They looked over and saw one of the guys from the office starting at them with a comical confused expression. Jon sighed, before pushing the door open and stepping out of the car, while Allie did the same.

"What's this dude?" The blonde, known as Nick Nemeth jutted his chin out in Allie's direction. Allie saw Joe and Colby walking up from behind Nick and giving the situation a curious look. "You into Ugly Betty now?"

"Nemeth," Allie heard Joe growl disapprovingly, making her jump and look toward Joe and Colby. Neither looked very pleased and Allie couldn't be sure why.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle. "It's an honest question. Right, Jon?"

Jon stood silent, looking between Nick, Joe, Colby, then finally Allie, who had her head down and was fiddling with buttons on her jacket. He swallowed harshly, before letting out a forced chuckle. "Yea right dude. I was just offering some community service." He watched Allie visibly flinch and felt that twinge again he had felt earlier in her office.

Nick let out a laugh, clapping Jon on the shoulder, "You're a good guy, man." He turned and looked at Allie, giving her a disgusted look. "Just a- make sure you disinfect your car."

Allie couldn't take anymore and walked swiftly towards the elevator. "Allie!" she heard the loud boom of Joe's voice, but she didn't stop. Deciding the elevator wasn't fast enough, she tore into the stairwell and ran up them as fast as she could.

She could hear the sound of footsteps running the stairs behind her and it made her heartbeat faster in fear. As she rounded the next landing her foot caught on the bottom stair of the next flight. She screeched as she fell forward, but was unable to catch herself and take off again before the footsteps reached her. Instead she curled into herself and sat against the wall.

The footsteps reached her and she refused to look up. She jumped violently when a gentle hand touch her folded arms. "Allie?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into her arms. "I won't bother any of you. Please just leave me alone. I just want to go back to my office."

"Allie, no one's going to hurt you hunny," the strong male voice spoke gently to her. She peaked her head up and was met with the concerned face of Colby Lopez. He was crouching in front of her, keeping himself on her level. "Come on, I'll take you to your office."

Standing, he slowly held out his hand to her. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Joe standing back and offering a reassuring smile to her. The figure that stepped up beside him made her cringe and tense, turning away.

She looked back at Colby and hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to haul her back to her feet. "I'm taking her to her office."

"I can take her," she heard Jon's voice sound gruffly. She winced and turned into Colby's embrace.

"I think you've done enough," Colby growled at him, before turning towards Joe. "You can deal with him. I'll catch up with you later, babe."

Joe nodded silently at them, before Colby steered Allie up the stairs. They had made it to the next landing in order to grab the elevator when Colby spoke.

"I'm sorry about Nemeth and Jon," He said softly, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Nemeth doesn't realize we aren't in high school anymore and Jon has an issue with keeping up a certain image in front of idiots like him."

"It's not your responsibility to apologize," Allie spoke quietly, "but I appreciate it. I'm tired of being treated like some kind of social leper."

"Well just so you know," Colby said as they stepped off the elevator and walked back towards her office. "Joe and I don't share their opinion. You have us if you need an office or two to escape to."

Allie looked at him surprised, before shaking herself out of it and giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Colby. For everything."

"You're welcome," he smiled as they reached her office. "And I mean it. Anytime you need us." With another grateful smile, Colby watched as Allie disappeared into her office. Now to deal with his 'brother'.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Still into this story? Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'_**

Once the door to the staircase had closed, Joe, with a look of disgust and disbelief, spun around to face Jon. The later was currently examining his shoes, which he had found a sudden interest in. He visibly winced when Joe stepped as far as possible into his personal space and glared a hole into the side of his head.

"So when you said you were going to fix this," Joe began in low menacing voice. "Is this what you meant?" Jon swallowed harshly and refused to meet Joe's eyes. "Funny thing, I thought you meant you were actually going to fix it. Not make it worse, you dumbass."

Jon remained silent, keeping his eyes down and he was pretty sure Joe could hear his heart as it beat rapidly beneath his chest. Joe growled in deep annoyance and pushed Jon against the far wall, finally getting Jon to meet his eyes with a look of shock.

He knew he had seriously pissed off Joe when the older man began pushing him around. Joe and Colby were like his brothers and they were the two people on this planet that he never wanted to upset or disappoint. They were all he really had and he wondered how much longer they would put up with his shit, before giving up and walking away.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a moron?" Joe barked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Or are you going to try and explain your pathetic ass?"

Jon watched as Joe folded his arms across his chest and observed Jon carefully. He took a deep breath and began his stammering, gripping his hair in both hands. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm such a fucking idiot." Joe stayed silent, only raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "I picked her up a few blocks away, because I genuinely didn't want her walking in the freezing cold. I somehow got her to open up a little and even asked her to go to the gala with me again. Then Nemeth showed up."

Jon bounced the back of his head off the wall in frustration with an angry growl. "What the fuck did I do?" He looked at Joe with a look of complete and utter loss. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Joe sighed in frustration, "The same thing that is always wrong. For some unknown reason you care what those petty and meaningless assholes think of you." He took a step towards Jon and gripped the younger man's head between his hands, firmly. "You need to take a step back and realize that it doesn't matter what they think of you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you, Jon. All that matters is what you think of yourself. Do you honestly like the man you see in mirror? That's what matters. Cuz the man I know is better than what just happened back in the garage."

Jon nodded his head, keeping his sad eyes locked on Joe. "What do I do now?"

Joe sighed again, "I'm not gonna lie and tell you that it's gonna be a cake walk." He released Jon's face, before wrapping a brotherly arm around his shoulders and began walking them up the stairs. "You had a chance and you blew it out of the water. You're gonna have to work to earn another one if you sincerely want to make this right."

Jon nodded and rubbed the back of his next as they approached the elevator. "I'll do whatever I have to do," he said sadly, looking over at Joe as they waited for the elevator. "I never wanna see that look on her face again. I wanna try and be her friend."

"Well, I think until you figure this out," Joe interjected, as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. "That it's probably for the best if you just stay clear of her. You're gonna have to ease your way in."

Jon wanted to argue, but knew that the older man was probably right. As might much as he wanted to bust into her office, guns blazing, with apologies, he knew that the chances of her kicking him to the curb before he uttered a syllable, were pretty high. He would have to give her time to cool off and find another way to apologize.

When the elevator doors opened on their floor, Joe and Jon were met with the stern face of Colby. He took a moment to glare at Jon, as the older men stepped off the elevator, before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"I was just coming to find you," he said, as Joe stepped up next to him. "She's ok. I just left her in her office." He turned and eyed Jon as he spoke to Joe, "Did you kick his ass?"

Joe chuckled, wrapping an arm around Colby's waist and pulling him into his side. "No, but he came close a couple times. I did have to get slightly rough with him."

"Good," Colby said with an approving nod. He scowled when Jon opened his mouth to speak, but the look on Colby's face was enough to make it snap shut. "You got lucky. My foot would've been shoved so far up your ass you'd be walking funny for a week."

Before the blonde could respond, Colby had spun around and stormed off towards his office. Joe couldn't help but chuckle watching his boyfriend's retreating form. Colby was a very passionate person and wore his emotions on his sleeve. He would most likely give Jon the cold shoulder for the rest of the day, or until he deemed Jon worthy of speaking to him again.

"He'll get over it," Joe said, throwing his arm back around Jon's shoulders. "Just as long as you stop being a fucking knucklehead and get your head out of your ass." Jon sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Now, go earn your paycheck and I'll see you later."

Joe then headed off in the direction of Allie's office, leaving Jon watching after him. When he reached her office, he knocked lightly on the door and, after a moment, heard the hesitant, 'Come in,' sound from the other side of the door.

Stepping inside the office, he watched as Allie visibly relax at the site of Joe. He gave her a friendly smile as he shut the door behind him. "Hey. You ok?"

Allie returned the smile and nodded, "Yea, thanks." The smile dropped slightly before she spoke again. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why?" Joe asked with a confused expression, moving to stand in front of her desk.

"I never should have gotten in the car with Jon," Allie sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I just tried to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That doesn't make you an idiot," Joe said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "It's makes Jon an idiot." Allie looked at Joe surprised, making him chuckle softly. "Listen, baby girl. Jon's my best friend, my brother, but that doesn't mean that he's not an idiot sometimes."

She smirked at Joe in amusement. "I wanna thank you. You and Colby didn't have to help me, but you did and I'm grateful."

"I'm sure that Colby told you, we don't share the opinion that other's may have," Joe said, placing a hand on top of Allie's. "We'd all be lost without your hard work and he and I have always enjoyed talking with you."

"Thank you, Joe," Allie smiled kindly at him. "The feeling's mutual."

"Good," he responded patting her hand gently, before standing and heading towards the door. "I'll leave you to it." Stopping when he reached the door, he looked back at her, "but if you ever need us..."

Allie nodded, then watched as the big Samoan left her office. For the first time since she started working for the company, she felt like she had real friends at work.

"What a prick!" Steph exclaimed, as she signaled for the bartender to refill their shot glasses. She grabbed his hand when he went to turn away with the tequila bottle. "Just leave the bottle." He shot her a smirk, doing as she asked, before walking to the other end of the bar.

"Yea, well," Allie began, after taking the newly refilled shot glass from Steph. "I can't say I was all that surprised. What I don't understand is why was he even bothering in the first place?" After slamming the shot, she place the glass on the bar, before grabbing a lime wedge. "I mean, why ask me to the gala if you don't want to be seen with me?"

"Did you ask Joe or Colby?" Steph asked, tossing a used lime wedge on the bar.

"No," Allie answered, signaling for the bar tender, and turning to Steph while she waited. "Regardless of what happened, he's still practically their brother. I wasn't gonna drill them for information."

She turned back to the bar when the bartender walked their direction, but he passed right by her as if she was invisible. She watched as he walked up to a bleach blonde chick with her breasts practically laying out on display on the bar top. "Fuckin' seriously?" She turned to Steph with a look of disbelief.

She waited until he served her and he began walking back their direction. Once again, however, he completely bypassed her and moved onto a brunette with a similar wardrobe style to the blonde. She turned to Steph who sat there shaking her head looking in the direction of the bartender. "Fuck it. Just pour me another shot."

Steph did, but only before standing up and leaning over the bar and yelling in the bartenders direction. "Hey douche bag! I realize we aren't up to your slutty standards, but do you think you could stop your tit gazing and serve my friend?!"

Even in the dim lighting, the girls could see the blush in his cheeks as he excused himself and made his way over to them. He put on a fake smile and gritted out through his teeth. "What can I get for you?"

"First thing I want is a better attitude," Allie bit out in frustration, making him sneer at her. "That sure as hell isn't it."

"What do you want?" He snapped at her. "I have other customers to get to."

"You know it just really sucks that the only way I could get your attention was for my friend to embarrass you," Allie snapped at him.

"Well maybe you just blend into the crowd," he smirked at her cockily. "Ugly hags don't draw much attention from me."

Allie stood back, her face dropping. The smug look on his face told her he was pleased with himself. "Just- just give me a beer."

"What kind?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"Umm... Whatever your favorite is," she said looking down and fished her money out of her purse. When he placed the beer down in front of her, she tossed the money on the counter. Taking the beer up in her hand, she raised it in his direction. "Here's to you," he smirked at her words, folding his arms across his chest. "And to all the assholes like you."

With that, much to the amusement of all the patrons around her, she tossed the beer in his face and set the glass down on the bar. He looked at her in rage as he motioned for security. "It's always polite to buy the bartender a drink. I hope that was to your satisfaction."

A few minutes later, she walked out the bar door with Steph close behind her. Steph was still laughing in delight at the events that just took place, while Allie watched her amused. "I think that's the first time I've been thrown out of a bar," she said as they began walking down the corner to grab a cab.

"Well it certainly wasn't a first for me," Steph giggled, before pulling Allie to a stop. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Tequila muscles?" Allie answered raising an eyebrow at Steph, making her laugh again. "That and I'm just tired of this bullshit."

"Well, it was definitely long overdue," Steph said, keeping the smile on her face as she signaled for a cab. "Wrong place, wrong time for that bartender though."

Allie's confident look changed to one of doubt as the can pulled up. "Do you think I went a little overboard?"

"Fuck no," Steph answered right away, and steered Allie into the cab. "He deserved it after the 'ugly hag' comment." Once they both settled into the cab, she gave the driver the address of their apartment building. "Now let's get you home before someone else has to suffer your sudden wrath."

A little while later, the girls entered their apartment building and made their way to their floor. Reaching Steph's apartment the girls bid each other goodnight.

"Since we bailed out on gown shopping tonight, I'll come get you in the morning and we can spend the day shopping." Allie merely nodded, knowing that putting up a fuss would get her no where with the brunette. "See you in the morning," Steph said as she unlocked the door to her apartment, while Allie continued down the hall towards hers.

"See you in the morning," she answered, waving back at Steph as the later stepped inside her apartment and closed the door.

As she rounded the corner, Allie could see her apartment door ahead of her and could see something was taped to it. When she neared the door she was able to tell that what was taped to it was a long stemmed red rose with a small silver envelope, with her name etched across it, tied to it with a black ribbon.

Looking at it in confusion, Allie then glanced back down the hallway looking for any sign of someone. When she didn't see anyone, she gently removed the rose and unlocked the door. She placed the rose up to her nose as she walked into her apartment and smile at the pleasant scent.

After removing her coat and hanging it by the door, she put he keys and purse in their respective areas, then moved into the kitchen. She placed the rose on her kitchen island before moving to get a glass of water.

As she took small sips from her glass, she eyed the rose and the card carefully. Almost as if she was afraid of some kind of practical joke. Which, with the way things were going lately, wasn't that far fetched. Sighing heavily, she set her glass down on the counter and moved over to the rose.

Who knew such a small and beautiful object could be so intimidating. Lifting the rose up slowly, she turned the envelope and opened it. Sliding the card out, she gaped transfixed at the two words that stared back at her in the black scrawl. Biting her lip, she couldn't stop the surprise and confusion that spread through her as she stared at the words.

**_'I'm sorry'_**

A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys! The support and interest in this story is so wonderfully overwhelming. I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please keep them coming! I love hearing your thoughts... Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'_**

Jon trudged quickly through the bitter cold as he made his way up the sidewalk. Reaching his destination, he pulled the door to the shop open and stepped inside. The door bell alerted the man behind the counter to his presence as he turned to look at Jon.

"Hey, man," the younger man greeted, as Jon stepped up to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

Jon tapped his fingers nervously against the counter top, glancing around before speaking to the man in front of him. "Hey, I was actually hoping to speak with the owner," he smile politely. "Is she around?"

The man shook his head, "No, man. Sorry. She's won't be in until Monday." Disappointment crept into Jon's face as his fingers stopped drumming against the counter.

"Shit," he sighed defeatedly.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The man asked, as he began to straighten things up behind the counter. "I'm the manager."

"Nah, dude," Jon answered somewhat distracted, while he tried to rehash his game plan. "I work with her best friend and I kinda got on her bad side. I just wanted to see if she could help me out with something."

"You mean Allie?" The man asked, making Jon's head whip back around to look at him.

"Yea," Jon nodded his head vigorously. "You know her?"

"Yea, I know Allie," he smiled. "She's my best friend," He held his hand out to Jon, "and Steph, the owner, is my girlfriend. I'm Sami."

Jon took his hand and shook it with a large smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Jon."

"Jon?" Sami responded, giving him a curious look. "You aren't Jon Good by any chance are you?"

Jon's face immediately dropped, "Uh, if I said I was, do I have to leave?"

Sami chuckled, shaking his head, "I don't know. Steph came home last night after binge drinking with Allie and went off on this rant about Jonathan Good. Talking about what a prick he is and how if she ever met him she was going to cut his nuts off, bake them into a pie and then force feed him the pie."

"Well, fuck," Jon cringed, making Sami chuckle. "Guess I'll be steering clear of her then." Sami simply nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Look, I kinda fucked up and, in a shining moment of idiocy, hurt Allie."

Sami's face became more serious and he scratched at his jaw thoughtfully, as if trying decide something. "So, what did you need Steph's help with?"

"I'm trying to get myself into Allie's good graces," Jon answered, desperately not trying to fuck up his chance at getting Sami to help him. "I was hoping that maybe getting her something from here would help. It's not by any means going to fix it, but I was hoping it would be a start."

He watched Sami, as the younger man chewed his bottom lip in contemplation for moment, before he spoke. "Alright, so you'll be wanting a half dozen of the pumpkin chocolate chip cookies, half dozen of the seven layer bars, half dozen of the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and a half dozen buckeyes brownies. I would also suggest either a pumpkin spice latte or a peppermint mocha."

Jon blinked at him for a moment, before stammering out, "O- ok, uh, can I pick that up on Monday morning before work?"

"Yea, no problem," Sami said, moving to grab the order pad and began writing everything down. "We'll box them up, instead of doing a platter since their going to her office. I'm gonna toss in a few chocolate covered grahams and pretzels. She has a bit of a chocolate problem... And a pumpkin problem... And a sugar problem."

Jon chuckled, "Sounds like it." He looked around at all the cases of goodies, feeling his mouth begin to water. "I have those problems too."

"Here," Sami said, making Jon turn back to him. He was holding out a large orangish brown cookie that appeared to have chocolate chips in it. "Pumpkin chocolate chip. Allie's favorite. On the house."

Taking the cookie, Jon gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks man," he said before taking a big bite. Jon felt his eyes begin to roll backwards in euphoria. "Oh. My. God. That's incredible!"

"Allie gave Steph the idea," Sami smirked. "She saw it somewhere and insisted that Steph try making them. They've been a staple here ever since. You want a coffee to go?"

"Yea, thanks," Jon nodded, as he finished the cookie. "Can you put me down for four peppermint mochas on Monday morning?"

"Sure thing," Sami smiled as he put coffee in a to-go-cup for Jon. Handing it to him, he took Jon's money for the coffee and then eyed him carefully as he fixed his coffee to his liking. "Listen, man. I don't know the exact details of what happened, but if Steph was threatening to cut off body parts it wasn't good."

Jon turned to back to him and gave him a hesitant look. Before he could speak, however, Sami continued, holding a hand up to silence him.

"I'm helping you because I love Allie and I don't like seeing her hurt,"  
>Sami said. "But it's a one chance opportunity, bud. I hope you're sincere in your attempts to fix this."<p>

Jon nodded, "I know and I appreciate it. I promise that I'm gonna do my best to fix this. I just really want the chance to be her friend."

"Al's an awesome girl," Sami nodded with a smile. "If given the chance."

Jon nodded, then thanked Sami for everything before leaving the shop with his coffee. He hoped that this would help soften Allie up to him, but he also wasn't naive enough to think it would be that easy. All he could do was try.

"How bout this one?" Steph asked holding a gown up to Allie. Allie gave her a funny face making Steph sigh exasperated. "What's wrong with this one?"

"It's too poofy," Allie answered, waving her arms in a way that was suppose to exaggerate the poofiness.

"Stop that!" Steph smacked at her hands. "You look like you're trying to fly." Steph placed the gown back on the rack and started flipping through others. "You've found something wrong with every dress we've looked at. What do you want?"

"I don't know," Allie sighed. "I don't even know if I'm going."

Steph turned to look at her and pointed a stern finger at her. "You're going young lady. And you're going to be the bell of the ball."

"Debatable," Allie scoffed, motioning up and down her body. "Have you seen me? I'm not exactly Princess Aurora here."

"That's why you need a pretty dress, an elegant hairdo, kickass shoes, and a best friend who can do your makeup," Steph smiled confidently. Steph suddenly froze looking somewhere behind Allie.

Turning around, Allie smiled when she saw the two men walking towards them. "Joe, Colby. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, ladies," Joe said as he approached them with Colby pressed against his side. "We just stopped by to pick up our tuxes for the gala."

"What are you up to?" Colby asked when the guys both halted their movements in front of the girls.

"We were just browsing," Allie blushed, hesitant to tell them the truth. What if they laughed? Attempting to change the subject she motioned to Steph. "I don't think you've ever been formally introduced. Joe, Colby, this is my best friend, Stephanie. Steph, this is Colby and Joe."

"Pleasure to meet you," Colby beamed at Steph. Joe expressed the same pleasantries with a wide smile on his face as well.

"It's nice meeting you too," Steph smiled back, before it turned almost devious. "Actually, maybe you guys could help us." Allie's head whipped around to look at her with wide eyes. "We're actually here looking at gowns for the gala. What color do you think would be suitable for Allie?"

"You're going to the gala?" Joe asked, excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I...," Allie stammered.

"Because, she only decided last night," Steph smiled again. Allie's face had turned beet red and she had an overwhelming urge to slap her best friend.

"That's great, Allie," Colby answered, pulling away from Joe and giving Allie a quick hug. "Do you have a date?"

"Umm...," Allie stuttered again, but was quickly cut off once again by Steph.

"She's going with a friend of ours," Steph nudged her. Now Allie was physically trying to restrain herself from lunging at Steph. "We just need to find the perfect dress."

"Well, it's a Christmas gala," Joe eyed Allie, seeing her edginess and awkward, defensive stance. "How about red?"

"Definitely," Colby agreed with a nod. "Red would suit you beautifully, Al."

"Well, thank you," Steph answered politely. "I think that's the color we'll stick with then."

"Good luck, ladies," Colby smiled at Allie. He had also picked up on Allie's unease and was quick to alleviate the tension for her. "Allie, we'll see you at work on Monday, sweetie."

She smiled as best she could and bid them both goodbye. Once the men had left the area, Allie rounded on Steph with a look of aggravation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allie hissed at her, while Steph chuckled. "Why'd you lie to them?"

"It wasn't a lie," Steph argued. "You're going. I told you that. And you will have a date." Allie scoffed at her as Steph walked towards the far wall. She smiled broadly as she picked up the gown that had suddenly caught her attention. Turning to Allie she held it out, "and now we know, this is your dress."

Allie's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "No," she stated firmly.

"Yes," Steph answered, just as firmly, double checking the size before walking towards the check out.

"Steph," Allie hissed out at her again. "I'll look ridiculous in that."

"No you won't," Steph countered. "Now come on. We have other shopping to do."

As the girls walked out of the shop, Allie still putting up a fuss, they continued along the sidewalk to the nearest shoe store.

"We have to call Leighla and get you an appointment for your hair too," Steph said as she dug through her purse for her phone. They had just rounded the corner next to Steph's shop, when Allie grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "What are you doing?"

Steph looked over at Allie and saw her attention was focused ahead of them. A man that Steph vaguely recognized had just walked out of the shop and was walking away from them. She glanced back at Allie and saw that Allie was still watching him with curious interest.

"Who was that?" Steph asked her. "He looked familiar."

"That... was Jonathan Good," Allie swallowed harshly, before making a beeline for the shop. Steph called to her as she followed close behind. "Let's get some coffee."

Allie knew that Sami was working today and she wanted to see if Jon had said anything to him. "Al, isn't it possible he just stopped in for coffee," Steph yelled after her, having an idea what Allie was up to. Her words brought Allie to an abrupt halt.

Allie sighed in frustration at her paranoia. Of course he stopped in for coffee. He told her that Mouse's had the best coffee in the city. He just wanted coffee. It had nothing to do with her. Why did that thought sting a little? Just because he had apologized for being an ass... again, didn't mean he actually cared about her.

Sighing again, she turned back to Steph with the best indifferent look she could muster. "So... Shoes?"

Steph gave her a small smile and a nod, "Shoes."

A/N: I'm so ecstatic about the love this story is getting. I love the feedback! Keep it coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'_**

Allie and Steph had spent almost the entire day on Saturday shopping for everything she would need for the gala. Allie was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just hermit herself away for the rest of the weekend. She had gotten home that night just as the snow had picked up and after a long hot shower, she cozied up on her couch in her comfy flannel pants, fuzzy slippers and an oversized sweatshirt.

Deciding to turn on a movie, she scanned through the Christmas movies she had saved. After finding 'It's A Wonderful Life', one of her all time favorites, she gathered up her Chinese takeout and a couple beers, burying herself under her blanket.

Once she had herself situated, she reached for the remote, but before she could hit play there was a knock at the door. Allie's head dropped and she whimpered pitifully, as she placed her food back down. Flipping the blanket off in a huff, she climbed to her feet and shuffled to the door.

Not even bothering to look out the peep hole, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Regretting her previous action, she had to restrain herself from slamming the door shut immediately after seeing the person on the other side. She gripped the door knob harshly as she grit her teeth.

"You know stalking's illegal right?" Pushing her glasses up after they had slid slightly down her nose. "What are you doing here, Jonathan?"

Jon stood in front of her looking less than confident as he fidgeted with an envelope that he had in his cold, damp hands. While he attempted to gather his words, Allie took a moment to take in his attire. She had never seen him outside his suits and professional attire and couldn't help but notice how different he looked.

Jon was very much a casual guy in his faded jeans, that appeared to be soaked at the bottom, black leather boots, black zippered hoodie and black leather jacket. The black beanie he wore on his head fought to hold down his mass of golden curls that were damp and peaking out from underneath it. She couldn't deny he had a look that teetered between adorable and gorgeous and it made her internally cringe at her weakness.

When he still hadn't spoken, Allie started to get slightly annoyed. "Seriously, Jonathan? What do you want?"

She watched his cold, rosy face, as he swallowed harshly and struggled with himself for the right words. "I- I know you hate me and that I'm the last person you wanna see right now," he began, but quickly continued when she didn't disagree with his statement. "But I was hoping I could talk to you."

Allie gave him a quizzical look and shrugged, "What is there to talk about? You're exactly the guy I thought you were and you proved that yesterday. What could you possibly have to say that would be worth my time?"

Jon stood flabbergasted for a minute. He had never had a woman talk to him like that before. Women usually were quick to fall at his feet and getting a woman to talk to him was never a problem. Why was this one woman such a challenge for him. Of course, the fact that he had done nothing to help his case didn't do him any favors.

"I know I don't deserve your time," Jon finally spoke up after a moment. "I've done nothing to make you trust or believe me, but all I want is a chance to prove that I'm really not the guy you think I am. I'm not the guy that you've been subjected to recently. I'm better than that and I would really like the chance to show you."

"That's asking an awful lot of me, Jonathan," Allie scoffed as she leaned against the door jam. "I tried to give you a chance and you threw it back in my face to make yourself look good in front of Nemeth. A man, and I use that term loosely, who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground and who has done everything within his power to make my life miserable at work. If you were willing to treat me that way just to save face with a guy like him, then I really don't know what you could possibly do to make me trust or believe that you honestly mean what you're saying now."

Jon was at a loss for words. She was right and he hated to admitted that. He could buy her all the gifts and give all the apologies in the world, but it wouldn't fix this. He realized it now. He would have to do something more to prove it.

"I know what you're problem is, Jonathan," she spoke with an almost understanding tone. "You don't like it when someone doesn't like you. You don't like the idea of being the bad guy even though that's what you are."

Her tone began to change into one of resentment again. "You care what people think about you, but you only care about what the right people think at the wrong time. You think that you can treat me the way you do, because someone like me should feel lucky to get attention from someone like you. Well, I don't and quite honestly I wish you would just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," he spoke up, feeling anger fill him, but not anger towards her. He was angry with himself and he was determined now, that no matter what, he had to fix this. "I think I'm going about this the wrong way." Running a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. "You don't have to believe me, but it's Christmas time and this time of year it's important to have faith in the magic of the season. I'm asking you to have just a little faith in my humanity and give me the chance to show you that Christmas still produces miracles."

Allie bit her lip taking in his words. As much as she wanted to laugh, thinking the idea was absolutely ridiculous, she couldn't help wanting to believe him, as well. Her eyes searched Jon's and couldn't deny the sincerity she found in them. Sighing heavily, Allie rolled her head back to look up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

"Fine," Allie sighed again, as Jon's face lit up. Her expression remained serious as she pointed a finger at him. "But this is your last chance. I swear if you humiliate me again the ten plagues will seem like a mixer compared to what I'll do to you."

Jon's face dropped immediately, nodding his head frantically. "You have my word. I'm done with the bullshit." Allie nodded as the two stood their awkwardly for a moment, before Jon remembered the envelope in his hands. "Th-this is for you."

She reached out hesitantly, eyeing the envelope suspiciously as she took it. Her attention was drawn up to his face again when he suddenly sneezed loudly, then sniffed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

She battled with herself for a moment, knowing full well what the weather was like outside. She also knew that if he was that wet, he had walked here. "Have you eaten?" She asked, grabbing for the door handle behind her and pushing the door slightly.

He cleared his throat again, shaking his head. "No, I'm just going to grab a pizza on the way home."

"Jonathan," she smirked, slightly amused at his obliviousness to the weather that was currently raging outside. "It's practically a blizzard outside. You'll be frozen to the pavement and buried in snow after ten steps up the sidewalk. You might as well come in and make yourself comfortable."

"No," Jon said, waving a hand at her. "That's really not necessary. I'll call a cab."

"And you'll get a resounding 'fuck you' from any one of them," Allie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She moved aside and motioned into her apartment. "So, you may as well come in."

Jon, hesitated a moment before finally stepping over the threshold into her apartment. He stood just inside the door, the warmth rolling over him, unsure of what to do as she shut the door behind them.

"I ordered Chinese," Allie said as she moved passed him, into her cozy and welcoming apartment. "I'm going to reheat mine if you want some or I can make you something else."

"Umm," Jon stuttered, turning to look at her. "I don't want to put you out."

"You're not," she sighed, grabbing her plate and moving into the kitchen. He slowly followed after her as he took in his surroundings. The Christmas decorations were simple yet elegant and seemed to be set up everywhere in the large apartment. The only light in the dim room came from the Christmas lights and the tv, which he gave a small smile to the movie title, as he passed by.

He walked into the large open kitchen and realized she literally had decor everywhere. He looked towards Allie when she pulled several takeout containers out of the fridge. Waving one in the air as she walked towards the island and set them down. "Chinese?"

"Sure, thank you," Jon answered with a nod and small smile, as he stripped off his wet jacket and looked for a place to put it.

"Here," Allie said, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. Jon smiled gratefully at her as he handed her the jacket. She took in the rest of his clothes and his wet hair as he pulled of his hat as well. "You're soaked. What were you thinking coming out in this?"

Jon looked away as he unzipped his hoodie and pealed it off, revealing a wet black tshirt. He hadn't been thinking, if he was being honest. His desperation to fix his fuck up had been on the forefront of his mind and he hadn't thought about the weather. "I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"Jesus," she sighed harshly, realizing the wet clothes had no end. "Alright, you need to take a hot shower before you end up with pneumonia." She turned away from him and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"The bathroom is down the main hall, second door on the right," Jon watched her as she moved towards the front door. "Get those wet clothes off and set them outside the bathroom door, then get in the shower. I'm running down the hall to get you a change of clothes."

Jon went to argue that it wasn't necessary, but was immediately cut off by a hard look from Allie. "No arguments. On top of you catching pneumonia, I don't need you sitting on my furniture in wet clothes. I'll put your clothes in the wash when I get back and leave the change of clothes outside the door." Before she walked out the door, she gave him another stern look. "Get moving, Jonathan."

Jon stared at the door, puzzled, for a moment, before rolling his eyes and muttering to himself. "Yes, mother."

Allie moved down the hall quickly. She honestly couldn't believe that not only was Jonathan Good in her apartment right now, but that it had been by her encouragement. She wasn't heartless. The man was obviously wet and cold and she would have been completely guilt ridden if she had let him leave, no matter how he had treated her.

As she rounded the corner towards Steph and Sami's door, she kept telling herself what a bad idea this was. What the hell was she thinking? 'You're thinking that only an evil human being would do anything less for another human being in need.'

She groaned in frustration as she stepped up to their door and knocked firmly. She waited only a few moments before the door was pulled open and Sami greeted her with a smile. "Hey! What's up?"

"I need to borrow some clothes," she said, as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Ok, Steph's in the living room," he said after shutting the door and moving into the living room.

"No," she said, after waving to Steph, who gave her a confused look. She turned back to Sami, "I need to borrow some of your clothes."

"O-k," Sami answered, now giving her a weird look. "Can I ask why?"

Allie huffed, glancing at Steph who was now standing with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Allie then glanced between both of them as she went off on a rant and recanted what had happened since she got home. Steph and Sami's facial expressions went from confused to amused in no time as they listened to their best friend ramble. "So, he's currently in my apartment, in my shower, and I have no clothes for him when he gets out. So can I please borrow some?"

"So," Steph began with a huge grin, stepping closer to Allie. "You're telling me that Jon Good is currently naked and wet in your apartment right now?"

"Stop it," Allie groaned and slapped at Steph in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. Can I please just borrow some clothes for him?"

Sami chuckled as he began walking towards their bedroom. "Yea, hang on. My pants will probably be too short on him though."

"It's not like he's going out-," Allie then stopped and gave Sami a quizzical look. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

Sami, stopping his movement, realized his mistake and turned to look at Allie. "I don't," he said in an attempt to cover up his mistake. "I'm just assuming he's taller than me. The average guy is usually a little taller than me."

Allie gave him a, 'I'm not buying it' look, but she really didn't have time to interrogate him now. "Whatever. Like I said he's just wearing them in the apartment and your pants are usually too big for you anyway."

"They are not!" Sami exclaimed in defense. "They fit me just fine, I'll have you know."

"Sami," Allie grumbled, "I really don't have time for your vertically challenged arguments. We can talk about it later."

Sami grumbled as he walked into their bedroom and returned a few minutes later with an armful of clothes. "Here, you fiend," he said as he thrusted the clothes at her.

"Thank you," she said, then moved quickly towards the door.

"You better be fully prepared for a long conversation tomorrow, young lady," Steph yelled after her.

"Yea, yea, yea," Allie called back.

"Don't forget to practice safe sex." Sami's yell, caused her to stumble and throw a nasty look over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Sami," she growled, before pulling the door open and stepping back into the hallway. After pulling the door shut, she marched back to her apartment and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

After closing and locking the door behind her, she moved down the hall to the bathroom. Reaching the closed door of the bathroom, she saw Jon's wet clothes laying outside the door on a towel. She smiled at his courtesy, not wanting to ruin the carpeting, as she laid the dry clothes on the floor, before picking up the wet clothes. She could hear the shower was running and figured Jon was probably enjoying the heat on his cold skin.

Allie blushed at the thoughts that filled her head, before scurrying back down the hall. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking about. She still didn't trust this man, let alone like him, to condone thoughts like those. No matter how good looking he was, he was still the jackass that had embarrassed her the day before.

Once she reached the laundry room, she tossed his clothes into the washer and turned it on. Leaning against it for a moment, she ran her hands up under her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. She definitely need to keep those thoughts out of mind. After a moment, she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she moved towards the food and started reheating each container. As she was pulling the last one out of the microwave, Jon walked into the kitchen. Sami's clothes actually didn't look to bad on him, but she chalked that up to Sami's need for baggy clothing. Black and grey flannel pants sat nicely on his hips and a zippered hoodie covered his shoulders and a black tshirt.

"Sorry if they're a little small," Allie said, as she moved to grab him a plate. "Sami's a few inches shorter than you."

"No," he said, walking towards her, his sock covered feet padding along the tile floor. "They fit great actually. Thank you." Allie nodded and laid his plate on the island. "I threw the towel I used in the washer with my clothes. Hope that's ok."

"That's fine," she answered, walking towards the fridge and pulling out a couple beers and waving them towards him in question. When he nodded, she walked back towards the island and looked at his wet hair. "You want to use my hair dryer?"

"Umm," he said, biting his lip in thought. "Yea, if you don't mind."

"Sure," she nodded and walked them back towards the bathroom. She opened the closet door outside the bathroom and pulled out the hair dryer, then handing it to Jon.

After a quiet 'thanks', Jon walked into the bathroom and fired up the hair dryer. Before shutting the closet door, Allie grabbed another towel and walked into the bathroom. Once she hung it up, she turned to face Jon.

Smirking, she stepped up next to him. "You're missing the back, genius," she snarked, making him turn to her and roll his eyes.

"Here," he said, thrusting the hair dryer in her face. "Then why don't you do it, princess?"

"Don't call me, princess," she sneered, grabbing the dryer out of his hand and going to work on the hair he missed.

Threading her fingers through his hair as she passed the dryer back and forth, she noticed how soft it was. She was so transfixed by the soft curls that were sliding through her fingers, she didn't notice Jon watching her in the mirror.

For some reason he was compelled to watch her as she dragged her fingers deliciously through his hair. He did his best to keep his face neutral, even though he was enjoying the sensation. Of course, it had nothing to do with the person doing it. It would have felt the same even if Joe or Colby were doing it. He just enjoyed the sensation of his hair being brushed and played with.

However, he couldn't explain the fascination in watching her. She wasn't even close to being his type, but something about her had captured his attention. Maybe it was simply the mystery that surrounded her, that had drawn him in. He wanted to figure this woman out in the worst way.

He watched as Allie seemed to snap out of her thoughts, realizing his hair was dry and turned the dryer off, then setting it on the counter. She smiled internally at how fluffy his hair was, before handing him a brush and exiting the bathroom.

When Jon joined her again in the kitchen, she looked at him briefly and handed him his plate. "Hope you didn't have anywhere to be tonight," she said as he took it, stepping up beside her and began filling his plate. She continued as she walked over to the microwave with her own plate and put it in to reheat. "Cuz it looks like you'll be stuck here tonight."

"It isn't letting up?" Jon asked, not seeming to be bother by the news. He had started to feel somewhat comfortable in Allie's apartment and the thought of having to spend the night didn't really upset him.

"No, actually, it's getting worse," Allie said, cracking open a beer while she waited on her food. "Good thing tomorrow's Sunday. We don't have to worry about work at least. Sorry you're stuck."

Jon shrugged, finishing up filling his plate with the delicious smelling Chinese food. "Not the first time I've been stuck on a couch. I got lucky in my opinion. Hot food, hot shower, cold beer, warm place to sleep. No complaints here." He smiled over at her and nodded. "So thanks for that."

"Glad I could help," she smirked, as the microwave sounded. Taking her plate out, she moved towards the living room. "And you won't have to sleep on the couch. I have a guest room."

"Radical," Jon answered happily as he picked up his beers and followed her out to the living room.

"Radical? What are you?" She looked at him amused. "A ninja turtle?"

"You've watched the turtles?" He looked at her shocked. He just assumed she was a bookworm who probably didn't watch much tv outside of classic movies.

"Of course I have," she answered bewildered. "Who hasn't?"

Jon chuckled, "I guess you just don't take me as a turtles girl."

"Appearances can be deceiving," she smirked, as they sat down. "Ok, so, hope you're ok with Christmas movies, because that's what we're watching."

"Do I really have a choice?" Jon asked jokingly, he began to dig into his food as she picked up the remote. The opening credits began to sound through the room, after she hit play and returned the remote to its position on the table.

"No, not really."

A/N: I love all the different opinions on the what will happen between Jon and Allie. Let's see what kind of fuel this chapter adds to it ;) Hope you enjoyed!

So my goal with this story is to have it wrapped up in about 10 chapters, so we should have about 5 more if everything goes as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'_**

The next morning, Allie woke up nestled in her cozy king sized bed. She laid there for several moments and groaned at the thought of getting up. Deciding that it was a losing battle, she hauled herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get herself kick started with some coffee.

Walking into the kitchen she began to busy herself putting the coffee on. Glancing out the kitchen window, she saw that they had been hit hard by snow. There was still a steady fall of snow coming down, but it looked like the city was attempting to clear the roads.

"Morning."

"Bah!" She yelled in surprise at the voice that sounded behind. She spun quickly and slapped a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was met with the startled and annoyed look of a still groggy Jon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a snippy tone, scratching tiredly at his bed head.

"Sorry," Allie said, breathing a sigh of relief as her heart rate slowed down. "I forgot you were here."

"You forgot you had a house guest?" He grumbled at her in disbelief as he moved towards the coffee pot. "That's real nice."

"Hey!" She snapped back. Now that the initial shock was gone, she was starting to feel her own annoyance set in. "I said I was sorry. I'm not use to having house guests."

She watched as he merely grumbled and started rooting in the cupboards for a mug. Normally she would have spoken up about the intrusion, but she didn't feel like pushing him any further. His grumpiness amused her, especially when her friends had always told her she was a bear in the morning. "You're awfully grumpy first thing in the morning."

"Only when my host screams in terror at my presence and doesn't have coffee already made," he snipped, finally finding the correct cupboard and pulling a mug out.

Turning back towards Allie they locked eyes and Jon felt his frustration diminish when he saw her smirking at him. "The coffee is decently brewed so you should be able to get a cup out of it. I'll go shower while it finishes."

Jon watched as she left the kitchen and heaved a frustrated sigh at himself. He didn't have to be such a prick, but he just wasn't much of a morning person. After pouring himself some coffee and taking a long pull of it, he walked over to inspect the contents of the refrigerator.

A little while later, Allie emerged from the bathroom, feeling refreshed and cozy in her grey sweatpants, white tshirt, and black cardigan. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her black fuzzy socks were keeping her feet warm.

As she walked down the hall, the smell of food hit her and she pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard voices coming from inside and rolled her eyes before stepping into the room.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Steph and Sami sitting at the kitchen island. They were talking animatedly with Jon, while he seemed to be busy at the stove.

Steph turned to her and smiled when she walked further into the kitchen and walked up to the island. "We came over to see how you guys were and Jon invited us to stay for breakfast."

"How nice," Allie replied jokingly, rolling her eyes again. She moved around the counter towards Jon, when he turned slightly to face her. She peeked into the pan in front of him and saw that he was currently pushing scrambled eggs around. "Smells good."

"Hope you don't mind," Jon answered with a smile, as he pulled the lid off another pan, revealing fried potatoes. "Thought I'd whip up some breakfast to thank you for your hospitality."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Allie smiled genuinely at him. The smile got bigger when she saw the plate of bacon sitting off to the side and quickly snatched a piece. Jon laughed, as she gobbled the piece up and turned to pick up a cup of coffee that was sitting next to him on the counter.

"I seem to find myself apologizing to you a lot," Jon smirked, as he handed her the cup of coffee. "Sorry for being a bear this morning. I didn't mean to bark at you."

Allie chuckled and accepted the coffee with a smile. "You're forgiven. I'm not always the friendliest person in the morning either."

"That's for damn sure," she heard Sami murmur to himself, earning a glare from her. "What? You aren't."

"Shut up, Sami," Allie shot at him as she moved towards him and gave him a gentle shove. The move earned her a shove back and soon the two pushing, poking, and slapping each other like adolescent siblings.

Jon watched the interaction with great amusement until Steph broke it up with a loud whistle. The other two quickly stopped and separated with playful glares at each other.

Allie moved back over towards Jon, making a beeline for the bacon, but found her hand getting tapped lightly by the spatula in his hand. She gave him a raised eyebrow and went to reach again, only for her hand to be swatted again. "Knock it off."

"You knock it off and wait for breakfast," Jon scolded playfully, shaking the spatula at her. Allie huffed and murmured about it being her bacon, before folding her arms over her chest. "You could help and grab plates and silverware."

Allie huffed again, before spinning on her heel and walking towards a cupboard by the sink. Jon shook his head with a smile, before turning back to the stove and finishing the eggs.

When Allie returned with the plates, she helped Jon to plate all the food. Handing Steph and Sami their plates, the four of them then went into the dining room to enjoy their breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast, Allie turned to Jon with a smile. "Breakfast is delicious Jonathan. Thank you."

"My pleasure. And, it's Jon," he answered, returning the smile. "I love breakfast food and have always enjoyed especially on cold winter mornings."

"You know Jon," Steph spoke up, gaining their attention. "We were going to walk around the city today. The plan was to go look at the store front Christmas windows and go skating in the park. You should come with us."

"Steph," Allie cut in before Jon could answer, giving her a small glare. "I'm sure Jonathan has better things to do, especially seeing as he got stuck here all night."

"Actually," Jon spoke up, rolling his eyes at Allie's reluctance to call him Jon. "I really don't have any plans. If you don't mind the extra company, I'd really like to join you. That sounds like fun."

Allie merely nodded, not really knowing what to say. As much as she wanted to think positively about Jon joining them, she couldn't help but be hesitant. She still didn't really know him and felt as if the outing might be awkward. But she promised to give him a chance and even though she didn't trust him, she wouldn't go back on her word.

After breakfast, Sami and Steph helped clean up before heading back to their apartment to get ready for the outing. Jon had gone to take a shower after breakfast, after Allie and the others insisted on doing dishes since he had done the cooking.

Once Allie had finished putting away the last of the dishes, she headed to laundry room to retrieve Jon's clothes from the dryer. She had sent them through a quick tumbling cycle to remove any wrinkles that may have set in when they forgot to remove them last night.

Gathering them up, she quickly folded them, before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Seeing the door was shut, she assumed Jon was still in there, even though the water wasn't running.

Knocking lightly on the door, she waited for a response. However the one that greeted her when the door swung open was not what she had been expecting.

Standing before her, clad in nothing but a towel, was Jon. Beads of water ran down his chiseled and muscular form, while his hair was slicked back out of his face. Allie felt her face flush and her eyes widen, before she quickly thrusted his clothes into his arms.

"Here you go," she said, her voice laced with nervousness as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes locked on Jon's and to not let them drift down. "They finished drying, so I got them out and folded them and brought them to you. So, here they are. You'll probably feel more comfortable in your own clothes. Not that Sami clothes aren't comfortable, because I'm sure they are. Not that I would know cuz I've never worn them. Steph probably has, because they're dating and all, but I haven't. So go ahead and get dressed and I'll go do the same and I'll meet you in the living room. When we're both fully clothed..."

Before Jon could respond, Allie turned and made a beeline for her room. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she never saw the amused smile on Jon's face as he watched her walk away.

As she got dressed, Allie couldn't help but berate herself for how awkward and ridiculous she acted in front of Jon. For the love of god, it wasn't the first time she'd seen a half naked man. Although, it had been quite sometime, but that was beside the point. She acted like an idiot and now he probably thought she was a childish little girl.

Not that she should care, because her feelings towards the man were still hesitant and the last thing she needed was to give him any amo to use against her. Shaking her head, she finished getting ready and then moved out of her room to meet Jon.

He greeted her with a pleasant smile. Nothing about it told her that he was being arrogant or smug about their encounter. She internally sighed in relief. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," she nodded, moving to grab her purse, phone and keys. When she turned back towards him, he was standing close to her with the envelope that he had shown up with last night, in his hands.

"You never got the chance to open this," he said handing her the envelope.

Allie looked at him inquisitively for moment before eyeing the envelope. Deciding to humor him, she ripped it envelope open and pulled out two tickets. Turning them so she could read them properly she couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face.

"A Christmas Carol?" she asked him excitedly, earning a relieved smile from him. "This is my favorite Christmas show."

"I'm glad," Jon chuckled, admitting silently to himself how pretty her smile was. "I was really worried you were going to hate it."

"No, its great!" She exclaimed, staring back down at the tickets. The smile dropping from her face slightly, turning serious. "But you really didn't need to do this."

"Please, just take them and enjoy it," he smiled kindly. "It's only a minor part of my attempt to get back in your good graces."

Allie's smile returned to her face with full force. "Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me crash here," Jon answered. "And for giving me another chance, even though I don't deserve it."

Allie simply smiled and nodded at him, before the two headed for the door and made their way to meet Steph and Sami.

A little while later, Allie and Jon were following behind a bickering Steph and Sami as they decided where they would head next. The group had just finished looking at the store fronts, and while Sami was ready to hit the skating rink, Steph wanted to stop by the shop to check on things.

"It's our day off together," Sami grumbled, while his fingers were laced with his girlfriend's. "I don't want to go there and then we somehow get roped into working. Can't we just have a shop free day?"

"I don't want to stay long," Steph disagreed. "I just want to make sure AJ's doing ok. This is the first time she's been there without you, me or Nattie."

"She has our numbers," Sami argued back. "If she needs us, she'll call. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Is this a regular thing with them?" Jon asked Allie with a chuckle as they continued to listen to the couple bicker.

"This is what happens when two head strong people are in a relationship and one of them owns a business," Allie shared his amusement. "Utter chaos."

Jon chuckled again as he and Allie began to fall back from the other two. "So what would you like to do?"

"I really want to go skating," Allie shrugged. "But I just go with the flow."

"Then let's go skating," Jon answered, motioning with his head in the direction of the rink. "I'll go with you. They can catch up if they want to join."

Allie bit her lip and gave some thought to it. The last time she was out in public alone with Jon, it hadn't ended well for her. She didn't know how comfortable she was with going with him alone. However, she also didn't want to spend forever at the shop if Steph managed to get her way.

"Hey," Steph called to them, getting both of their attention. "We're gonna swing by the shop real quick before the rink."

Allie glanced at Jon, before turning back to Steph. "You know, I think we're just gonna head to the rink. We'll meet you guys there."

"Oh," Steph said slightly surprised, glancing between the two for a moment. "Ok. We'll see you in a little while."

With that, the group separated and Allie and Jon made their way towards the skating rink.

"So are you much of a skater?" Allie asked as they walked into the park.

"No," Jon responded with a shake of his head. "I thought I'd just watch and be the designated holder of the hot chocolate."

"Oh, no," Allie smirked, stopping and spinning towards him. "If you're coming with me, you're skating."

"I haven't skated since I was a kid," Jon groaned, as he nudged her with his elbow to keep walking. "I really have no idea how."

"You'll be a pro by the time we're done," she said, earning an playful eye roll from Jon.

"Come on," she said tugging him along as they reached the rink. "Let's get you some skates."

"This is payback isn't it?" Jon asked asked later, sitting in the middle of the rink after landing on his ass for the 7th time in 15 minutes. "I feel like this is your way of getting back at me. Public humiliation and not being able to sit for a week after this is just your way of torturing me."

Allie laughed as she sat down next to him. "I think you're getting better." She laughed again at the raised eyebrow and mock snarl he shot at her. "Oh stop it. Your butt numbed after the first 5 times you fell."

"I look stupid," Jon pouted.

"Everyone looks stupid when they're learning how to skate," Allie said, then shot him a devilish smile. "Of course everyone's usually a kid when they learn."

"I told you I didn't know how," Jon scoffed at her, then groaned as he slowly and clumsily got to his feet. Turning back to Allie, he held a hand out to her and pulled her up to her feet, almost wiping out in the process. "You are so buying the hot chocolate after this."

Allie giggled, before taking his hands and guiding him slowly along the center of the rink. They hadn't made it far when a little boy, no more than five, sped over and ducked under their joined hands with a grin. When he came back around a second time, he accidentally bumped into Jon. Though it was a light bump, it was enough for Jon to lose his footing and fell back to ice, taking Allie with him.

Allie was in a fit of laughter, while laying on top of Jon. Rolling off him, she looked over at him and he groaned yet again in frustration. "Have you tortured me enough now? Can we please take a break?"

"Alright, Scrooge," Allie said standing up, helping Jon when she was upright. "Come on. I'll buy you a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll."

"Thank god," he answered with relief as they made their way to the end of the rink.

Later that night, Jon was waking down the hallway of his apartment building with a smile on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time with Allie and couldn't believe how much fun she was.

As he reached his apartment, he saw Renee standing in front of his door and the smile dropped from his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped in front of her.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how your end of the bet was going," she said with a bright smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm canceling the bet. I decided not to go through with it."

"What? Why?" She asked with a disappointed look of surprise on her face.

"Because, Allie doesn't deserve this," he said feeling defensive. "She's a really cool girl and she busts her ass. She doesn't need assholes like us giving her a hard time just because we have nothing better to do than torture an innocent person who's never done anything to us."

"Oh please Jon," Renee scoffed in annoyance. "I'm sick of her holier than thou attitude around the office. She thinks just because she's favored by the bosses that she's better than us."

"She doesn't think that at all," Jon defended. His anger was getting the better of him. "And she sure as hell doesn't act like that."

"You like her," Renee stated disgusted, giving him angry glare.

"She's my friend and I'm not going to do anything more to hurt her," Jon roared, before lowering his voice into a menacing tone. "Leave her alone, Renee. If you don't you'll have Joe, Colby, and me to deal with." He stepped up into her face. "So, back off."

Renee took a step back and moved around him. "You're gonna regret this Jon. You and your little 'girlfriend' are going to pay for this."

"Go home, Renee," Jon barked as he opened the door to his apartment. "And take your empty threats with you." With that he stepped inside and slammed the door.

A/N: sorry for the delay! The holiday and such made finding time to write tricky. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

**_'Cut through the heart, cold and clear._**

**_Strike for love and strike for fear._**

**_There's beauty and there's danger here_**

**_Split the ice apart_**

**_Beware the frozen heart'_**

"So, when I said it was probably best to give her space," Joe said as he sat on the edge of Allie's desk, while Jon ran around setting up her surprise. "You thought I meant overwhelm her with gifts and your pain in the ass tendencies?"

Jon stopped and turned to look at Joe, a sheepish smile on his face. "I just got into the Christmas spirit, I guess. For some reason I just like doing things to make her happy. It's the season and all, right?"

Joe just raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but before he could speak he was cut off by Colby. "Well, I think it's sweet of you to do all these for her," he said, leaning against the desk next to Joe with his arms folded. "Other people should consider doing such nice things for others."

Joe caught the implication and the look Colby shot at him. His eyes widened in disbelief, "I know you aren't talking about me."

Colby merely shrugged with a hint of an attitude. "I'm not talking about anyone in particular."

"What the hell did I do?" Joe asked in bewilderment.

"The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes," Colby snipped as he rolled onto his right hip against the desk to shoot a disgruntled look at Joe.

"Why don't you stop being a diva and tell me what your problem is, Colby," Joe rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, making the two-toned man's temperature rise.

"Joseph Anoa'i," Colby stood upright and stomped his foot like a small child. "I can't believe you. When you wise your ass up, you come see me and bring your best groveling."

Jon and Joe watched as Colby stomped out of Allie's office and slammed the door shut behind him. Jon turned to Joe with wide eyed confusion about what he just saw.

"What just happened?" He asked when he watched Joe's face shift into a devilish smirk.

"Today is our anniversary," Joe chuckled, hopping off the desk and grabbing his and Colby's peppermint mochas. "He thinks I forgot. He'll change his tune when he gets to his office and can't get through the jungle of flowers, chocolate and presents."

Jon's face broke into a wide grin as he chuckled at his friend's tormenting of his boyfriend. The two of them were like an old married couple sometimes and Jon just loved to watch the fireworks.

"He's gonna kill you," Jon said as he resumed his task. "You do realize that right?"

"Yea, well," Joe shrugged while chuckling. "I'm sure he'll get over it about the time he's elbows deep in salmon and drinking his fill of champagne tonight." Jon simply chuckled as he continued to busy himself. "Well, I'll leave you to it bud. Good luck and you better not fuck this up again. Thanks for the mochas."

"Alright, dude," Jon nodded in Joe's direction. "I'll catch up with you later." Joe exited the office while Jon continued to place the cookies he had gotten for Allie into festive little porcelain cookie jars he had picked up on his way into work.

After he finished filling them, he place them on her desk and began to arrange the two dozen white and red roses from the flower shop across the street from Mouse's. He had managed to bribe Colby into picking up a couple crystal vases at a shop not to far from his and Joe's apartment to put the roses in.

Checking the time, he cursed under his breath knowing that Allie would be here any moment and quickly finished up his task. Placing her peppermint mocha in the middle of her desk, he then took a quick inventory, remembering the box of chocolate turtles sitting on his desk for her. He huffed in annoyance at himself before leaving her office for his, keeping an eye out for any sign of her along the way.

Not long after he left the office, Nick Nemeth walked into Allie's office looking to see if she had finished the paper work on an account she had been working on. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the assortment sitting on her desk as he approached it. Just as he was about to reach for one of the cookie jars, the office door swung open and Allie stepped through it.

Stopping in her tracks, Allie glanced between her desk and Nick and his outstretched hand. She watched confused, as he gave her an innocent smile as he slowly retracted his hand.

"Hey," Nick beamed at her, then gestured towards her desk. "Hope you like sweets."

Allie raised a curious eyebrow as she looked at the desk again. "You did this?"

"Sure," Nick answered with a shrug. "It's just my way of saying thank you for all your hard work and an apology for the way Good and I treated you the other day."

"Really?" Allie asked as she walked towards her desk cautiously, like she was waiting for a bomb to go off. "And why the sudden change of character, Nemeth?"

Nick merely smirked, before opening his mouth to reply, when the office door suddenly swung back open again and Jon walked in. Freezing in his tracks, Jon glanced suspiciously between Allie and Nemeth.

"Good morning, Jonathan," Allie spoke up, moving around behind her desk and placing her bags and coat down.

"Uh, good morning," Jon stammered as he moved further into the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well, apparently Nemeth had an epiphany and decided to be a decent human being," Allie answered in a very monotone voice, clearly unimpressed with Nick's supposed gesture. "So he brought me tokens to show he's apologetic for his previous behavior."

Jon could feel his blood boiling in rage at Nemeth's attempt at stealing his genuine and thoughtfully planned gifts. As much as he wanted to act like a five year old and stomp his foot, while tattling on Nemeth for taking the credit, he couldn't afford how bad that would look in the eyes of the blonde woman.

So instead he sighed heavily and gritted out between his teeth, "Well, wasn't that thoughtful of him."

"Yes," Allie smirked, before opening each cookie jar and peaking inside. "It most certainly was."

Nick smiled, looking rather pleased with himself, before stepping forward and reaching towards one of the jars. He was stunned when his hand was suddenly struck, making him pull it back quickly.

"No cookies first thing in the morning," Allie smirked, putting the kids back on the jars, while Jon stood beside her chuckling. "It's best to wait until after lunch."

Nick just looked between her and Jon somewhat annoyed, before turning towards the office door. "Well I hope you enjoy them," he tossed back over his shoulder.

"Oh, I intend to," Allie called after him.

Just as Nick reached the door, he turned back to see Jon still standing beside Allie, watching him as he left the office. "Aren't you coming, Jon?"

"No, I have a couple business matters to discuss with Allie," Jon answered in a dismissive tone that only confused Nick further. Merely shrugging, however, he left it alone and exited the office.

"So are the turtles for me too, Mr. Good?" Jon's attention was brought abruptly back to Allie once the door clicked shut. He turned to her and watched as a smirk formed behind the to go cup she was raising to her lips. She hummed happily as she pulled the cup away once again. "Peppermint mocha. My favorite. How did you know?"

Allie chuckled when Jon's jaw dropped in shock at the realization that Allie knew he had brought her the gifts and not Nemeth. "Oh come on. You didn't honestly think that I believed for one second that, that man has a decent bone in his body?"

Jon just gaped at her for a moment, as his mouth opened and closed several times. "I was born at night, Jonathan, but it wasn't last night."

Jon couldn't help the chuckle of laughter that escaped him as he looked at the self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Well, I'm glad you're not so easily fooled." He plopped down in front of her in one of the comfy chairs sitting opposite her desk. "So how'd you know it was me?"

"Besides the fact that you've been overly generous lately," Allie smirked, peeking inside of the jars and digging out a pumpkin chocolate chip. "You managed to get all of my favorites and only two people know them. I'd know Steph's cookies anywhere and you're the only one here who knows that she owns Mouse's."

"Great detective work, Sherlock," he teased as he reached into the offered cookie jar and digging out a cookie for himself. Allie rolled her eyes playfully as she took a healthy bite of her cookie. "And just so you know, Steph had nothing to do with this."

Allie gave a faux look of betrayal and gasped, "Sami! That little jerk."

"I may have suckered him into helping me," Jon laughed, before a soft smile graced his face. "He really cares about you."

Allie smiled genuinely at Jon's words and nodded. She settled back into her chair and began digging through the stack of files sitting in the corner of her desk. Jon leaned forward and swiped one of the files before she could snatch it away from him.

"Do you want some help with these?" He asked as he flipped it open. Scanning the file over, he furrowed his brow, before closing the file and grabbing another. He flipped through that file with the same confused expression on his face. Glancing up at her, he held up the files in his hand. "Renee was assigned to these. Why do you have them?"

Allie chewed at her lip for a moment before speaking. "I do all of their work. Renee, Nicole, Summer, Cameron. All of then."

"What?! Why?!" Jon asked completely shocked. He had no idea that Allie had been doing work for others. Even when he was at his shining moment of assholiness, he still did his own work and took great pride in doing so.

"I take a lot of pride in our company and us being the best," Allie spoke, raising her eyes to meet Jon's. "They see this as a sorority house and just come here to hang out and collect a paycheck. I'm not going to allow them to make Stephanie and Hunter look bad."

"Then why not report them?" Jon asked in frustration, but it wasn't directed at Allie. He couldn't believe the audacity of these people and how they had taken advantage of this woman. "Stephanie and Hunter wouldn't put up with this."

"I'm not a tattletale," Allie shrugged. "I think that would be apparent with all the potential complaints I could file with HR, but haven't."

"This isn't right, Al," Jon sighed, before collecting half the files from the stack. "At least let me help you?"

Allie gave him a small grateful smile and nodded at him, before the two busied themselves at her desk. She was thankful for the help even if she wouldn't outwardly admit it.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Jon asked a few hours later, as they both munched on cookies while they continued to look over the files that littered Allie's desk. He laughed when he looked up and saw her waving a cookie at him. "We can't eat cookies all day."

"Prove it," she murmured around the cookie she had just shoved into her mouth. She watched him over the edge of her glasses and sighed, pushing them up, when he continued to look at her intently. "Fine, Captain Buzzkill. What do you want for lunch?"

Jon smiled and shook his head at her playful immaturity before answering. "I could go for some seafood. How bout you?"

Allie immediately perked up at the mention of seafood and smile hopefully. "From the Fish Company?"

"Where else?" He answered as he watched her face light up even more, before she was suddenly rooting around in one of the drawers in her desk. She sat up abruptly, blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face, and handed a file folder to Jon.

"It should be on top," she said before picking up her office phone and quickly punching in a number. Jon turned his attention to the folder and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face when he opened in and saw all the menus that filled it.

Just as Jon was pulling out the one on top for the Fish Company, her heard Allie begin speaking into the phone. "Hey Marco, it's Allie... Good. How are you?... That's great... Looks like I'll be by for lunch today... No, for two. Actually, hang on a sec..." Allie covered the mouth piece of the phone with her free hand as she looked towards Jon. "Do you want to invite Joe an Colby too?"

"Sure," Jon smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I'll shoot them a text." She smiled back before nodding and returning her attention to her phone call.

"Sorry, Marco," she spoke kindly into the phone. "It'll definitely be two with the possibility of four... Great. We'll see you around one... Thanks, Marco. Bye."

Jon looked up from his phone as she hung up. "Joe and Colby are in. They'll meet us here in about five minutes."

"Oh good," Allie said digging out another cookie. "I have five minutes to gorge myself on cookies."

"You've already eaten half of them," Jon joked, earning a playful glare from Allie. "Not to mention you already dug into the turtles."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked in low menacing voice as she leaned forward.

Jon raised a cautious eyebrow, before shaking his head in the negative with a smirk. "I would never insinuate that."

"Hmmm," Allie hummed around the cookie she had just taken a bite of. "Maybe I should invite Nemeth. He did go out of his way to do all this for me. I should thank him."

"I'll kick your ass if you even think about inviting that Malibu Ken doll," Jon's comment earned a genuine fit of giggles from Allie as she leaned back in her chair. The sound made Jon smile and he had to admit how pretty it was.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door that drew both if their attention. "Come in," Allie called out, still giggling.

"Is that laughter I hear?" Came the happy voice of Colby as he and Joe entered the office. He smiled as he took in the scene before him and he couldn't help the wild thoughts that began to run through his devious mind.

"I was just reminding Allie what a douche Nemeth is," Jon snarked shooting a look at Allie as he stood up and collected his and Allie coats from the rack by her desk.

"I doubt there was much convincing needed," Joe chuckled as he and Colby watched Jon slip his coat on before helping Allie into hers. The two men shared a look before looking back to the other two. "You ready to head out?"

Allie and Jon nodded as they finished getting ready, then headed towards the door. Colby gave Joe a devilish smile when the others lead the way out the door.

"Don't even think about it Colbs," Joe said quietly to his boyfriend before they followed them out into the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colby responded with an innocent look, making Joe roll his eyes and sigh heavily as they moved to catch up.

"Oh boy."

A/N: Thank you so much for your love of this story. Only a couple chapters to go. Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing the feedback.

Those of you reading 'May I Be Your Shield', I hope to have an update for it this week if all goes to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

'Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart'

The four coworkers had settled into their seats at the Fish Company a short time later and had placed their orders. The conversation between carried on nicely and Allie felt at ease with them. After their food had arrived, Colby turned to Allie and offered a kind smile.

"So are you and your date ready for the gala?" He asked, causing Allie to choke slightly and Jon to look between the two of them confused.

"You're going to the gala?" He asked Allie, who began to push her food around nervously as she tried to regain her composure. "I thought you decided not to go."

"Umm..." Allie started, but was cut off by Colby.

"We saw her and her friend out shopping for gowns," he told Jon, before turning his attention back to Allie. "So did you decide to go with red?"

"Ummm, yea," Allie began, but was cut off again, this time by Jon.

"You bought a gown already?" He asked, even more confused. Allie was unable to read the look that came across Jon's face, but the other two men at the table shared a knowing smirk. "You changed your mind awfully quickly."

"I wasn't given much of a choice," Allie murmured as she continued to push her food around. She felt like she was being ganged up on and it was extremely awkward.

"So, who's your date?" Jon honestly didn't know why he was on the attack about this. It's not like he had any right to question her, but he couldn't help the unsettling feeling of her going with someone else. He had still hoped she would forgive him enough to go with him.

"Uh," Allie stammered for a moment. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to look pathetic in front of these men. "He's just a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?" Jon snipped slightly, feeling his temper beginning.

Joe must have sensed this and cut Allie off before the conversation headed to far down the wrong road. "Jon, stop badgering the poor woman."

Jon took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry." He then returned to his food, while Allie turned to face the apologetic smiles of Joe and Colby. She shrugged and shook her head, telling them not to dwell on it.

The rest of lunch carried on nicely for the most part, aside from Jon seeming slightly off. When they exited the restaurant, Jon took off ahead of them as Allie stood back for a moment and watched confused. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she decided she'd had enough of the weird behavior and bent over quickly balling up some snow.

Joe and Colby watched in shocked amusement as Allie launched the snowball down the sidewalk and nailed Jon in the back of the head. The later startled, then spun around looking for the culprit and found Allie standing in front of an amused Joe and Colby, brushing her hands off with a smirk.

"Did you seriously just throw snow at my head?" Jon asked in disbelief. Allie merely shrugged and watched as Jon shook his head before spinning back around. "Well, knock it off."

A moment later, he felt the cold thwack of several snowballs against his head and back, making him growl out when he heard the loud laughter of Joe and Colby. He turned and glared at all three of them as they pointed at each other in blame with wide smiles. "You think that's funny?" He asked and watched all three of them nod their heads vigorously.

Jon shot them another glare before leaning down and scooping up some snow, but before he could turn back to them, more snow had pelted against him. "Three against one is really unfair," he growled before launching a snowball at Joe and huffing when it was easily dodged and Colby nailed him with a snowball in the chest. "This is bullshit."

"Oh come on, Jonathan," Allie mused walking towards him. "Where's your sense of fun? Snowball fights are part of the season."

"Maybe I don't want to play," Jon huffed at her, folding his arms across his chest.

Allie chuckled, but shrugged, "Ok. We won't force you."

Jon nodded, before turning away from Allie. He had only taken one step when he felt a jerk on the collar of his jacket and shirt, followed by an extreme cold falling down his back. He shrieked in surprise by the action and the cold, shaking his shirt out and jumping around. The chorus of laughter behind him made his temper flare as he spun around and was met with the retreating form of Allie.

Attempting to sneak up on her quickly, Jon tripped and wound up tackling Allie into a snow bank, landing on top of her. Regaining his senses quickly, his heart began to race as he realized Allie was pressed face first into the snow.

"Oh my god! Allie are you ok?" He asked frantically as he spun her over. Relief filled him when he was met with her laughing face, his head bowing and brushing his forehead lightly and unintentionally against hers as he sighed in relief. "Man, I thought I hurt you. You scared the crap out of me," he said as his eyes came back up to meet hers.

He never realized how blue they were.

"A little snow never hurt anyone," she laughed as she pushed a handful of snow into his face, before the two began rolling around and throwing snow at each other, laughing. Neither saw the mischievous smiles of Joe and Colby.

"So I wondering, since the play is this Friday," Allie said as she and Jon followed Joe and Colby to the car. They were both soaked with snow and desperate to get back to their warm office building. "And I don't really have anyone to go with. Would you like to come with me?"

"Really?" Jon asked surprised, looking at her rosy face. "What about Steph or Sami? Or your 'friend'?"

"Steph and Sami have a party that night," Allie answered, purposely ignoring the 'friend' part. "Besides, you got me the tickets. If you wouldn't mind seeing it, I'd really like to go with you."

Jon couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I'd love to go. I love that play."

"Great," Allie beamed at him, as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jon as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side as they hurried towards the car. "Come on, snow princess. Let's get you warmed up."

Allie chuckled, snuggling into her friend's side. She couldn't help noticing how natural it felt, but internally shrugged it off as they reached the car.

When the four friends returned from lunch, they were making their way through the garage, when a body suddenly and roughly collided with Allie. Knocking her off balance, she stumbled to the ground before Jon could catch her and her glasses were thrown off her face.

As she reached out for them, she retracted her hand quickly as a booted foot came crashing down on top of the black frames. They were deliberately crushed into the ground and Allie groaned out in annoyance.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Came the angry growl of Jon, as he leaned down and pulled Allie to her feet.

"Oh my," a sarcastic tone of apology came from the blonde blur in front of them. "I'm so sorry." Allie recognized the snobby sound of Renee Young's voice. "But you should really watch where you're walking. Accidents can happen."

"Bullshit it was an accident," Joe's angry voice sounded from somewhere behind Allie and Jon, who had Allie pulled tightly into his chest protectively.

"Are you insinuating that I did that on purpose?" Renee asked in mock offense at the suggestion.

"It was intentional and you damn well know it," Colby bit at her.

"What's going on here?" A loud deep voice came from Allie's left, gaining everyone's attention.

"Allie?" Allie immediately recognized the soft tone of one of her bosses, Stephanie. She knew now that the other must have been Hunter. "Hunny, are you ok?"

Allie stammered for a moment, "Yes, Stephanie. I'm sorry. I fell and broke my glasses."

"No," Jon snarled from behind her. "She was pushed to the ground, then Renee crushed her glasses intentionally. All three of us saw it."

"Is that true, Allie?" Hunter's voice was now closer.

"I- uh," Allie stammered. She had never been one to complain and she really didn't want to start trouble... But, she was tired of being a doormat to people like Renee. Just once, she wanted to stand up for herself and with the three men backing her up, her confidence soared. "Yes. Renee knocked me to the ground, then stepped on my glasses, crushing them."

"Renee, I want you in my office now," Stephanie bellowed at her, before turning back to Allie. "Do you have a spare set of glasses in your office?"

"No, ma'am. These were my spare set here," Allie muttered. She never had replaced them after the last incident. "The only spare set I have is at home."

"Jon," Hunter spoke. "Can you take Allie home? Make sure she's ok. I don't need either of you back today."

"Yes, sir," Jon responded with a nod. He and Allie said their goodbyes, before he ushered her to his car.

Allie remained silent on the drive to her apartment, keeping her blurry eyes focused on her tightly clenched hands that rested in her lap. Jon searched his mind desperately for anything to say her. He couldn't believe the low that someone would stoop to in order to torture this woman, just because she dressed and acted differently. However, not that long ago he would have been one of the guilty parties in that as well.

When they reached her apartment, she dashed out of the car and up the stairs. Jon followed quickly after her, catching up just as the door was about slam shut in his face. He stopped it with his hand and opened it just in time to see Allie taking off down the hall towards the bedrooms and bathroom. Jon stepped inside the apartment and shut the door, before following after Allie, his concern deepening.

He found her in the bathroom leaning against the sink with her hands under the tap as water beat against her palms. She turned to look at him with a deeply pained look as he gave her a confused look.

She removed one hand slowly and held it up to him, showing him the angry red cuts and scraps across her palm. "I skinned my hands and knees when I fell. I didn't even realize, with all the excitement, until I got in the car and they were burning so badly."

"Jesus," he husked out as he took in her bleeding palm. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, examining it. He turned the water off, earning a whine of protest from Allie, but he quickly silenced her. "Go get changed and we'll get you cleaned up. Where's your first aid kit?"

Allie pointed to the closet outside the bathroom where she had retrieved the hair dryer from during his last visit. He guided her out of the bathroom and directed her towards her room while he retrieved the first aid kit.

While he waited for her, he organized everything he would need to clean her wounds. He was frustrated with himself for not noticing sooner that she had been hurt, but he had been quick to come to her defense. He could throttle Renee for her ridiculously petty behavior and could only hope that Stephanie and Hunter had dealt with her.

He turned and saw Allie reappear in the doorway of the bathroom. He took a moment to take in her appearance, feeling a weird flutter in his stomach. She wore a grey oversized sweatshirt, that had been cut into short sleeves and hung off her left shoulder. A pair of black cutoff cotton shorts showed a pair of beautifully shaped legs that were usually hidden beneath long skirts and dark tights. The angry cuts stood out on her fair skinned knees and Jon felt his heart drop at how painful they looked.

He swallowed harshly as he turned towards the sink and patted it lightly. "Hop up, princess."

"I told you not to call me princess," she grumbled, but obeyed his request and hopped up slowly to sit on the counter. She pushed her new glasses up the bridge of her nose as she watched him retrieve a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. He turned the water off and began to lightly soap the wash cloth, before turning to her and tending to her wounds.

"Ouch," she whimpered and then hissed in pain when he sprayed the antiseptic spray onto her palms after he had finished cleaning them.

"Sorry," he said softly, before lifting her palms towards his face and began to blow gently on them to relieve some of the burn.

Allie felt her face flush as she stared down at the top of his head and felt the cool soothing sensation of his breath against her palms. The butterflies that began swirling in her belly were an unexpected and startling sensation, but she couldn't bring herself to fight them away. When Jon's head lifted and his eyes met hers, he gave a small apologetic smile.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment, before Jon kneeled down in front of her. She braced herself for the inevitable and soon felt the painful sting of the antiseptic spray. "Ah! Ow!" But she soon felt the butterflies return when Jon gripped the back of her knees gently, but firmly before blowing lightly on them. Allie swallowed hard, and felt the butterflies turn to eagles flapping around in her stomach as Jon's eyes lifted to meet hers.

After another moment, Jon returned to his feet and began to place antibiotic cream and bandages over the wounds. Finishing up his work, he helped her to jump down from the counter. "How does a movie and some takeout sound?"

Allie smiled as brightly as she could, still struggling with the odd feelings that had just filtered through her. "Sounds great." Jon nodded and moved to clean up the mess and put the first aid kit away. "Hey, Jon?" She said pulling his attention back to her. "Thank you."

Jon's face lit up and a bright smile filled his face. "You called me Jon."

Allie chuckled lightly at his pleased expression. "Yea. I guess I did."


End file.
